A Better Tomorrow
by Annie-Mei
Summary: Just a little piece of literature that I've created to give my shout out to the people of Norway and all over the world where disaster has struck. Please, you don't have to read my story, but just pray for all the people who are suffering right now.


**A Better Tomorrow**

It hurts…to always watch people get hurt and not be able to do anything about it.

The strongest of all beings, yet we cannot protect our people from the most horrible of disasters.

Tears stream from my eyes, each symbolizing a question:

Why do these things happen?

Why can't we protect all these people?

Why can't we stop all the hurt in the world?

Why do people like this exist in the world?

Why are their minds so twisted?

Why do they want to hurt people?

Why can't I stop them?

Why?

I shed my last tear and stand up.

Asking questions that cannot be answered will not help my people.

I cannot dwell on the past.

I must concentrate on the present.

I rush out of my house.

I cannot change the past, but I can change the future.

Together, we can all make the earth a better place.

"You will not destroy us. You will not destroy our democracy or our ideals for a better world." ~Prime Minister Jens Stoltenberg.

* * *

><p>I know that I can't really write and express my emotions very well, but I just wanted to let more people know, in any way I could, about the tragedy that happened in Norway. Many people are hurting very much in Norway right now, and I just want to help them in some way. I want the news of the bombing and the shoot out to be heard and spread so that we can all do something about this. Adolescents around my age have been shot, leaving them injured or dead, and here I am reading this shocking news on my computer at home where I know I am safe. It just makes me want to do something for them, you know? I wish I could do something for all of the people who have gone through such horrible events such as this. Right now, all I can do is pray. I pray for everyone there in Norway and all around the world where disaster has struck, my heart goes out to the people there. I wish for everyone to pray for the people's safety and spread the message. Please, support them in any way you can. Thank you very much.<p>

2nd A/N:  
>I'd like to thank all of my readers and reviewers of this story. I realized that I've probably msiplaced or worded my sentences funny, and I'd just like to say that I really mean that we should pray for Norway, not as the Hetalia country, but the country itself. There were about 84 kids around 14-18 years old that died at that youth camp where the shoot out occured and around 7 people that died in the bombing. (I've read this off of a news article) It makes me sad that kids around my age were killed in a place where they were supposed to have fun, you know, a youth camp! Another thing that also ran through my mind was my brother. Right now, as we speak he is at a youth camp of some sorts, and to find out that he had been killed by someone would break my heart. My whole family would grieve, as many families in Norway are doing right now as I type these words down.<p>

We all know that the fantasies we create are better than reality, but there is a time where we all must face the truth and seperate fantasy from reality. This incident is one of them. I really wished to state that we pray for Norway as the country itself, the real life people, the real families who have lost loved ones in this unfortunate event. I wished to spread the message as far as I could, but it seems that I have caused misunderstandings. I apoligize to each and every person who has been insulted or felt that this fanfiction was insensitive in some way, and it's not much, but I'm trying to ammend this by apoligizing to you all. So once again, I'm very, very sorry.

If you guys want to know what I meant about Norway's role in this story, it was to be sort of a 'don't give up' sort of a message, and 'together we can do anything' sort of thing and a 'don't concentrate on the past, for scars heal' sort of thing. I didn't really get to explain myself well in this story and I apoligize for that. I just maybe thought that if I sent out, people could know about this and well, we'd all be more aware of this event. I really am sorry...

But please, I ask from the bottom of my heart that you pray for the people in Norway and when you do (I know that you don't or don't mean to, and I don't want to insult you by implying that you do) but please think of the real people who are hurt, devestated by this incident. Pray that they will heal quickly, and also pray for the other people around the world who are still hurting from disaters that I might not even know about.

I'm not perfect, and I'm extremely sorry for any misunderstandings I've caused, and thank you for reading this extensive author's note.

3rd A/N:  
>I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry. I really don't mean to be insensitive about this event.<br>I wrote this story with good intentions...I wanted to help them, in any way I could...  
>and I guess it was a little early to post this fanfiction...<br>I'm sorry.

I mean, I was just wondering, why?  
>Why does all this stuff have to happen? You know? To everyone around the world!<br>Why?

Again, thank you very much for reading this long A/N and I'm so sorry about the misunderstandings and trouble I've caused. Please keep the people of Norway in your prayers.


End file.
